Melting
by Castianna
Summary: When Seto Kaiba loses his brother and Kaiba Corp can anything bring him back from the depths in which he has sunk. SetoxOC RyouxOC BakuraxOC MalikxOC
1. Chapter 1

**One Random Story...**

**By Bob-and-Obo Inc.**

Seto Kaiba sat in his darkened office on the top floor of the Kaiba Corp. Building. It has been five years since he graduated from Domino High and Kaiba Corp had prospered for a while. But one year ago, after Mokuba's grad the brothers had a fight about Mokuba's choice in fiance's and so Mokuba ran off with said girl and hadnt been heard from since. In that year, since Mokuba's disappearance Kaiba corp has slipped and gone down hill. Staff was leaving without notice because Mr. Kaiba couldnt afford to pay their wages anymore. It was a dark place at Kaiba Corp...but that was how Seto liked it...dead inside...like himself.

Seto pushed away from his desk in discust. 'My mind wanders like a depraved lunatic.' he mentally sneered. He grabbed his half empty bottle of vodka from the desk and stormed out of his office grabbing his trench coat on his way out. He made his way down to the lobby and out into the pouring rain.

Ashley was just getting out of her taxi that she had hired to get across the city in the rain. She was going to apply at Kaiba Corp. She knew that the business was floundering, but at least it would be a job...she looked up at the imposeing structure. 'Well stop gawking like an idiot and get moving.' she mentally chided. She moved to go up the stairs and was soon bowled over by a wall of solid muscle.

"Ooff..." she exclaimed as the tumbled backwards. She stood back up, her arms and backside trobbed a bit but she would live, but unfortunately she had landed in a puddle and was sopping wet, "Wow...im going to look like a drowned puppy when I go in for my interview." she muttered.

"There wont be an interview." The wall of muscle growled and moved past her.

Ashley looked up and was about to shout a retort when she realised who had bumped her...It was The Seto Kaiba...and he didnt look to impressed...or even healthy for that matter... his eyes were angry and bllodshot and ringed from fatigue, he looked as if he hadnt shaved in a few days, his clothes were rumpled and unclean...and he smelt as if he hadnt showered in at least a week...and to top that all off with the recogniseable stench of alcohol.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba, But may I ask why not?" Ashley asked as she picked up her pappers and folder off the ground, they were as thuroughly wet as she was...

"Simple, there isn't even a company anymore...the last employee left this morning...I'm surprised he lasted this long...Now if you will stop wasteing my time..." He walked off towards the park.

Ashley stared after him. 'Poor man.' she thought. 'First his brother runs off and now his company goes under...' Ashley sighed and turned towards the street, She looked up and down for another Taxi but she didnt see one, so she headed off up the street towards a coffee shop where she could warm up and dry off before heading back to the unemployment office to find a new job...'With Kaiba Corp gone it will be hard to find a new job..' she thought as she enetered the cafe. She ordered a Hot Chocolate and sat near a window. She pulled her book out of her purse and began reading.

A little while later she head the shop bell ring and she looked up, There was Rachel and a few of her friends. Ashley waved to them. They came over and sat down. Ashley looked at the group. There was Rachel, Yami, Yugi and Ryou.

"Hey guys." Ashley greeted.

"Hey, how did your interview go?" Yugi asked.

"There was no Interview, Kaiba threw in the towel today..." Aslhey sighed. "So now its back to the Enemployment office for me."

"Well, you know that I would offer you a job at the Game Shop, but we dont have the extra money to pay you, business has been slow." Yami said sadly.

"I know...I know...Thank you anyways." Ashley said sadly.

"Cheer up, Ok, there'll be other jobs!" Ryou's cheery english voice cut into Ashleys gloom.

"Dont be so sure Ryou, After Kaiba Corp going out that'll mean alot of unemployed for Domino." Rachel said. "But like the man says, Cheer Up Ash, It wont be to hard, i mean you have some skills others dont."

"Yeah, Im a Registered Massage Therapist, and I am also skilled at housework...but who isnt. Sure I also have a bachalors in journalism but the paper isnt hireing. And how much could a book writter make? i mean really? a novelist just gets lucky." Ashley said defeatedly.

"Hmm we shall see, Lets take a walk down to the Unemployment office now and see what they can find for you, Im sure there is a receptionist office hireing somewhere?" Yugi said and stood up. "Come on!"

They all got up and walked down the street. Rachel and Ryou were both teachers at the High School, Yugi and Yami both ran the Game Shop that their grandfather had left them after he had died. So all four of them were set in jobs. Tea and Serenity worked at a hair salon. Joey worked in the warehouse at the furniture store down the street from his apartment. Mai was abroad promoteing her clothing line. Bakura and Marik were roomies and did odd jobs for Isis at the museum. Malik was on a dig in Giza. And duke owned his own triving business...more so now that Kaiba Corp was down and out...but again they were all set and Ashley was down and out...Just like Kaiba. They reached the office and there was a line out the doors, The rain had subsided and so they didnt mind waiting.

And so they waited...For three hours and finally it was Ashleys turn to go in and talk with one of the receptionists.

Another two hours later and Ashley came back outside a small smile on her face.

"So?" They asked in unison.

"Well they found me a job..."

"But?" Rachel prompted...

"Its at a small diner on fourth street, I'll be paid seven dollars an hour plus tips. But it is at least twelve blocks from where I live now and personally i think cab fare will kill me." Ashley said. "But its a job...I have to go in tomarrow for an interview."

"Well I say that we all take you out to celebrate, Now I know that Duke and Mai cant make it, But most of the gang can!" Rachel said. "What do you think?"

"Ok, but you dont mind that I cant pay? as it is I'm going to be short on the rent this month...But Mrs. Dibbs wont mind, Shes usually pretty good about it."

So it was set, They were all to meet at their favorite restaurant near the park at seven pm. Ashley smiled and said goodbye to her friends and promised to meet them later. She went up to her apartment and looked at her clock. four pm. well she had three hours, might was well have a bath and enjoy her book. She was half way through filling up the water when her phone rang. She walked out to her living room and answered it on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey!" The voice on the other end answered.

"Mai?" Ashley said astonished, "Where are you?"

"I'm at the airport...I got finished early and came home, So what you up to tonight?"

"Well the gang is all meeting to celebrate that I got a job."

"Thats great news! Where at? Mind if I join?"

"Not at all, were meeting at our usual spot near the park. What a great suprise you'll be!" Ashley laughed.

"Indeed. Well I'll let you go hun. See ya tonite!" Mai said cheerfully.

"Later!" Ashley said and hung up the phone.

She went back and finished filling the tub, An hour later she got out and wrapped in a towel, she walked to her bedroom and threw oopen her closet, she looked through all her clothes until she finally found what she was looking for, A little black dress she had baught a few years ago for a school dance, she pulled it out and tried it on, It still fit, so she took it back off and laid it out on her bed along with a black shawl and a pair of black heals. Then she went to the bathroom again and did up her hair and makeup. By six pm she was all dressed up and ready to go, so she grabbed her purse and umbrella and walked out of the apartment and down to the lobby. She walked out the front doors and into the rain putting up her umbrella as she walked.

She was a few blocks away from the restaurant when she saw a man wandering around, he looked drunk out of his mind and lost. She was about to cross the street when something familiar about the man reached out to her. She walked a little closer. Sure enough the man walking towards her was none other than Seto Kaiba.

"Mr.Kaiba..." She said lightly...

"What do you want!" he slurred.

"Mr. Kaiba...what are you doind out in the pouring rain...at this time...it doesnt even look like you've been home..since I saw you this morning..."

"What home? I lost that this morning with my company..." He went to take a swig from his bottle and found it empty, angry at this small slight he threw the bottle and it smashed against the building.

"Come with me...You cant be out wandering the streets...do you want to be murdered?" She asked.

"Why the fuck do you care? You dont even know me!" He slurred and almost fell down.

Ashley reached out and steadied him, pulling one arm over her shoulders and helping him walk. "I care because...well I guess Im almost as down and out as you are, We Sir, are in the same boat, but since I am able to help you out, I might as well. Come on lets get you out of the rain." Ashley started moving him back towards her apartment.

Twenty minutes later Ashley was hefting Kaiba up the stairs of her apartment towards her door. It was an older building therefore unequipt with an elevator. Finally she got him up to her floor and down the hall to her door, another five minutes and she had him into her living room and onto the sofa, Then she went over to the phone, noticing that it was ten to seven she called Rachels cell phone. On the fifth ring she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rachel...I cant make it tonight." Ashley said.

"Why not?" Rachel asked confused.

"I had an emergency...Im fine but I cant come tonight...can you and I catch up tomarrow after you get off work?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah sure...but what do I tell everyone else?"

"Just tell them that I caught a little cold from being out in the rain this morning...I'll give you the whole story tomarrow though, ok...But Mai is gonna be there tonight, she just got in from where ever it was that she was...so they'll buy the story and not ask any questions ok...talk to you tomarrow?"

"Yeah, How about we meet at Second Cup up the street from the school, I know that is only 3 blocks for you to walk..."

"Yeah sure, see you tomarrow. Good night." Ashley hung up the phone and looked over at her new room mate.

Ashley walked over to the sleeping ex-CEO. He looked so peacefull...but that stench was all over him and moxt likely all over the couch. Ashley frowned. She went back to the kitchen and brewed a big pot of coffee, She came back with a steaming mug and woke up Kaiba.

"Hey...hey Kaiba, wake up!" she shook him until his eyes opened. he grumbled something unintelligable and closed his eyes again. Ashley shook him again and this time he sat up, with Ashleys help.

"What now..." he grumbled.

"Drink this." Ashley offered him the cup of coffee.

Seto took it without hesitation it had been at least forty-eight hours since he'd had a good cup of coffee. He smiled slightly as the warm liquid flowed through him making him more aware of his suroundings.

"Where am I?" he asked the blonde in front of him. "And who are you?"

"Well, Im Ashley Bennett and you are at my house."

"Why am I here? and how did I get here? Last I remember I was in my office..." he spoke slowly, trying not to slur his words.

"Well I brought you here after I found you drunk and wandering in the streets, you told me that you didnt have a house to go home to and so I figured that you'd do just fine here. That is until you get back on your feet." Ashley said.

"I...umm...Thank you I guess...But you dont even know me...I could be a murderer...do you make it your practice to bring home strange men?" He asked.

"Actually I do know you...Not very well. I attended Domino High for my graduating year and was in your class. I also met you again for the first time in five years this morning when I went to Kaiba Corp for an interview...you bowled me over on the stairs and walked off...fireing me before I was even hired." Ashley looked at Kaiba, she could see that something had clicked...a memory perhaps.

"Ah yes I remember now, You were a member of the geek squad...a quieter one I might add, and more likeable to the others but a member no less...At least you didnt preach like Gardner or bark like the mutt." Seto said and Ashley smiled. "You actually think what I said was funny?" He asked...amazed that a friend of said people would actually laugh at jokes about them...

"Yes I always had such a hard time keeping my laughter in when you insulted Joey in front of all of us at school. One time I was laughing so hard I had to try and come up with a lie...and then you told me to stop baying like a donkey...in spite of the insult it was supposed to mean i laughed harder.." Ashley laughed a little.

Seto looked at her with suprise written all over his face...'she actually laughed at insults thrown at her...that explaines why she helped me after i practicly shoved her down the steps this morning...' he thought.

Seto and Ashley talked a little longer until Seto had sobbered up sufficiantly to notice that he smelled awful and asked to make use of Ashleys bathroom. An hour later Seto came out his hair still slightly wet from the shower, he was dressed in his boxers and his dirty clothes were folded over one arm.. Ashley was stuned at the sight of him and was almost incoherant when he spoke to her.

"Do you have means of washing these?" He asked.

"...ummm...oh yeah... here." she walked over and took the clothes and walked down to a closet near her room inside was a small washer and dryer she threw the clothes in the washer and turned it on. She walked back to the living room. Kaiba was sitting on the couch. "Umm...if you just stand up a moment I can pull out the couch bed for you..." Ashley said.

Seto stood up and Ashley pulled out the bed, she wandered off down tha hall again and came back with a blanket and two pillows. "Here you go." she said and ploped the pillows down on the bed. "Are you hungry?" She asked him.

"A little...you?"

"Famished!" Ashley smiled and laughed a little and walked to the kitchen...she rummaged about in her cupboards and found what she was looking for, two cans of spagetti and meatballs. She smiled. She opened the cans and nuked the contents, served them up on two plates with two slices of home made garlic bread and sprinkled some herbs on top and took the meal out to the living room. She handed one plate a fork and a napkin to Kaiba and sat down on the chair. Seto took one look at the food and laughed. "Im sorry...its all I have...at the moment..." Ashley blushed slightly embarrassed...of course he was probably used to better than canned spaggetti...

"Oh...its not that..." Seto saw her blush.."I was just wondering how you knew what my favorite food was? i mean its certianly not something you'd see in a magasine." Seto laughed again and Ashley joined in, relieved that he wasnt mocking her on her sparse groceries.

After they ate Ashley cleared up and washed the dishes. Then she sat back down in the chair as Seto made his bed and got comfortable. "Do you want to watch a movie?" Ashley asked. "Or do you want me to leave you now so you can sleep?" She stood up.

"I think a movie would be great...What do you have?" he asked. Ashley smiled and walked over to the movie cabinet.

"Well, I have all six of the Star Wars movies...hmm...Moulin Rouge...All three Lord of the Rings...Pirates of the Caribbean...yeah thats about all thats good anyways..." she sat back and let Seto look inside the cabinet.

"Ok, lets watch Star Wars then...do you mind if we start with episode four?" he asked.

Ashley smiled, "No not at all, thats where I always start!" She laughed slightly and pulled out the Dvd's and put the fourth episode in and turned on the Tv and Dvd machine. She went to sit in the chair but Kaiba stopped her. "Sit with me on the bed, I doubt you can see the Tv from over there anyways, go grab your blanket if you want, Im sure that I can figure out this machine..." He laughed slightly. It was a nice thing to hear him laugh, His mind was off his company and he was enjoying himself Ashley thought...and he hardly ever laughed in high school...and anything that remotely resembled a smile on his lips was usually just the classic Kaiba smirk as Joey had dubbed it. Ashley grabbed her blanket and a pillow for her back and went back out to the couch as the movie started. She hit the lights before she sat down. Now the only light was coming from the Tv.


	2. Chapter 2

**Melting**

**By: Bob- and- Obo inc.**

A/N I know that In the other chapter i have the story titled by two names...I am sorry for that but the story was origionally called One Random Story or some such random thing but at the last minute I changed it, without even thinking that I hadnt changed it on the origional document...but now in this chapter I have mended my error and will continue writting. Please Read and Review, I promise to update quickly!

I realise that I forgot my disclaimer last chapter...well here it is...

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or starwars...or advil...or anything...

Mai walked into the restaurant and found her friends waiting for her at their usual table, all present and accounted for, that is except for Ashley. "Where is Ashley?" Mai asked..."Dont tell me she is late?"

Rachel smiled at Mai. "Shes not coming, she got a cold from walking in the rain today and felt to sick to come tonight, Im catching up with her tomarrow."

"Hmmm...well I'm going to have to pay her a visit tomarrow was well." Mai said, and then she walked around the table and trapped Joey in a passionate embrace. "I missed you." She winked and Joey looked alittle red...

Everyone was so excited about seeing Mai again that they didnt really question Ashleys flimsy excuse. Tristan and Serenity, Newly weds, were sitting across the table rom Joey and Mai. "So Tristan, How is your shop doing?" Joey asked.

"Just fine actually. Last week I had a really nice harley in the shop for some motor work, the guy over paid me and refused to pay any less than he offered. To tell you the truth he seemed really familliar, Like I had met him before, But i couldnt quite place it." Tristan said.

"Well what did he look like?" Rachel asked.

"He had black hair, about The length of Joeys, and really dark blue eyes...about as tall as me...thats about all I remember..." Tristan said.

"Well all them rich moneybags are the same...you probably saw him on a magasine or a newspaper or something..." Joey said offhandedly...then the food arrived and the talk quieted to a slight chatter and they chatted most of the night away, By the end of the night Serenity and Tristans big news was spilled and there was another reason to celebrate...Joey was going to be an Uncle. It was well past nine pm when the group left the restuarant going their seperate ways home. Ryou and Rachel, who lived in the same building walked off on their own way home.

Ryou walked Rachel to her door before heading up two more floors to his apartment. He walked across his living room to the computer dest that he used for marking papers that his students wrote and that such thing, he opened the drawer and pulled out a velvet covered box. He opened it and looked at the diamond ring inside twinkling in the feint light coming from the lamp by the couch. He carefully closed the box again and put it back in its drawer, Soon...soon he would present the woman he loved with this ring and they would be happy for the rest of their days, Smiling he walked down the hall to his room, threw off his clothes and crawled into bed in just his boxers, he turned off his light and went to sleep thinking about the one woman he loved.

Ashley was enjoying her night, they had managed to stay awake and decided to put episode five into the dvd player and started watching it. But as all good things must come to an end so was this night...Ashleys eyes began to get heavy and her head was moving down on her pillow...soon she was completely asleep and her head wasnt actually resting on a pillow it was resting on Seto.

Seto looked over and saw that Ashley was fast asleep. He smiled and let her sleep, Soon his eyes were closeing and he was asleep long before Darth Vader pronounced that he was Lukes father. During their slee Seto and Ashley seemed to move closer, but of course their seperate blankets seperated them, but his arm did find its way about her waist and it rested their until Ashley awoke just after seven am. She had her interview at ten and then she had to meet Rachel after she got off work which was around five so she had plenty of time between the interveiew and meeting Rachel.

She got up and had some breakfast, Seto was still fast asleep and that was good, after waking up this morning with his arm over her had disconcerted her a little bit, sure back in highschool she had crushed on the infamous Seto Kaiba...there were few who hadnt...but still, last night she had seen him in a whole new light...and she had to question wether or not she was falling in love with him...or if it was her foolish little crush coming back to haunt her.

Seto woke up and saw that Ashley wasnt on the couch anymore, so he got up and walked to the kitchen, there he found Ashley stareing off into space lost in thought. He waved a hand in her face to get her attention. "Good morning." he said.

"G...Good morning!" Ashley stammered and tried not to turn red. "How are you feeling this morning?" She asked.

"A bit of a headache...do you have any advil?" he asked.

"Yeah, in the cupboard above the fridge. Got a nasty hang over did you?"

"Yeah.." he said as he grabbed the advil and swallowed three pills.

"Vodka will do that to you..." Ashley said as she dug into her frosted flakes. "Want some?" She asked.

"Vodka?" Seto asked.

"No...Frosted Flakes..." Ashley laughed.

"Yeah sure..." He said, laughing as well.

"Ok, milk is in the fridge, bowls are in the cupboard above the sink and spoons in the drawer beside the fridge and the cereal is on the counter," that said Ashley went back to her breakfast. Seto went about making his breakfast, Just as he started eating Ashley stood up and put her bowl and spoon in the sink. She was walking from the room when she turned back and looked at Seto. "I have an interview today at ten it shouldnt take any longer than an hour, would you like to stay here or do you want to leave?" Ashley asked.

"Well I have no where to go, I can go back to my house to get clothes, and I have some money for a hotel room.." Ashley cut him off. "You can stay here as long as you need, What I ment was that you can stay at the apartment while I go out, or you can go out for the day...I didnt expect you to leave." Ashley smiled at him.

"Thank you." Seto said.

"Your most welcome. anyways your clothes are in the dryer, they should be done soon." Ashley turned and walked down the hallway to the bathroom to get ready for her interview.

Half an hour later she came out of the bathroom and went to the living room, she was fully ready to go but she still didnt have to leave for at least another hour. Seto had folded the bed back into the couch and folded up his blanket and put his pillows on the blanket beside the couch on the floor. Ashley tried to supress a giggle. He was still dressed only in his boxers...

"Whats so funny?" he asked at her barely audible escaped giggle.

"Oh nothing..." Ashley heard a beep down the hall and ran off to get his clothes. She had escaped.

She walked back to the living room and gave Seto his clothes then he went into the bathroom to get dressed. Ashley sat on the couch trying to get her flaming cheeks to behave...

It was finally time to go to her interview and Aslhey grabbed her coat and the umbrella as well as her purse. Seto came out of the living room, trench coat in hand. "So, where exactly is this interview?" he asked.

"About twelve blocks up from here..." Ashley said.

"Thats quite a ways to walk...Let me walk with you. Im heading that way anyways...I have to go my house and I'll be heading that way..."

"You are a bad liar, Seto Kaiba. I know that your house is in the complete opposite direction, but if you insist, you can walk me." Ashley winked at him. She handed him her spare key. "Thats incase you get back here with your things before I do. If you dont mind me asking how much stuff are you getting?"

"My laptop and some clothes and a few other small personal things...not to much...the bank took everything else that was of value that I hadnt already sold..." he said sadly.

Ashley and Seto walked along amiably, Seto holding the umbrella for them to keep most of the rain off. People passing by paid no mind to them, which was great...he didnt need to be pointed out as Seto Kaiba the failure...today he was just Seto Kaiba ordinary human being, in the company of the most beautiful woman he had ever known, he had been rude and unkind to her and her friends for years but she still was compassionate enough to let him into her home and offer him a place to stay when he had no where else to turn...she was an extrodinary woman indeed. He left Ashley at the small diner and headed off towards his Mansion, He had a long walk ahead of him, but he didnt mind he had plenty of time to spare.

Finally he arrived at the mansion and let hiself in. All the servants were gone and had been for at least a month or more. He strode to his bedroom on the second floor and collected a suitcase full of clothing..and his breifcase containing his laptop. Then he gathered a few things, pictures mostly of his brother and his grad photo, his grad yearbook and his deck. All his other cards he had sold off for money to keep Kaiba Corp running and now all he had left was his deck that had served him well in rescueing his brother so many times...he placed his few personal items where he could fit them in his breifcase and suitcase. He decided to grab another suitcase and put a few more items in it. Then he called a cab to take him back to Ashleys house. Just before he left he grabbed the small box containing the few of his mothers jewls that he hadnt sold off. he placed that in his pocket...he just might have a use for them. The taxi arrived and he was on his way to Ashleys, leaving behind his mansioin, never to see it again...

Seto arrived at the aparment shortly after noon, he made it all the way upstairs with his two suitcases and his breifcase, when he got to the top of the stairs there was Ashley, just opening the door, she turned and smiled at him. "What timeing! Wouldnt you agree?" she giggled and held the door for him. He took his things in and set them in the living room. "hmmm..." he said from the livingroom.

"Are you hungry?" Ashley asked from the kitchen.

"A little, why? are you?" He asked back as he came into the kitchen in time to see her putting some hotdogs into the pot of water on the stove.

"How many would you like?"

"That depends...are you making anything with them?"

"I have some Mac&Cheese?"

"Perfect." He said, "I'll have two hotdogs."

Ashley smiled and put on another pot of water for the macaroni then she went out into the living room with Seto and turned on the Tv. Ashley surfed the channels then passed Kaiba the remote, then she went into the kitchen to deal with the food. shortly after that the food was done and she called him to the kitchen.

"Ummm...Kaiba...Lunch is ready..." she said.

Seto walked into the Kitchen. "You can call me Seto," he said as he put ketchup on his hotdogs. He picked up his plate and sat at the table with Ashley.

"So...hows the gormet food? Seto?" Ashley asked...letting his name roll of her tongue, she liked saying his name.

"Very well actually, I havent had hotdogs in a long time."

"Well, I eat them often...so you'll have no shortage of hotdogs.." Ashley laughed.

A/N Now please dont kill me, i know that this chapter is shorter than the first...but at least it is a chapter...i promise to get ch. 3 up tomarrow-ish...well yawn this author is off to bed...nighty night, and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Melting**

**By Bob-and-Obo inc**

A/N Yeah chapter 3! see im gonna update this one fast...i promise...Im sorry that i forgot to tell you all back in chapter one that there will not be dueling of any kind in this fic. i am very sorry for not putting that in sooner, Also, The pharoh and a certian theif king WILL be in this story appearing as Yugi and Ryous older siblings of course later on... only they wont really be a pharoh and a theif king...sorry, well here is chapter 3!

Disclaimer...I do not own yugioh...

It was shortly after four pm when Ashley looked up from the board game she and Seto were playing. She gasped when she saw what time it was.

"Whats up?" He asked...

"I have to meet Rachel at five...thats in like forty minutes..."

"Where do you have to meet her?"

"Well its not actually too far away.Only like three blocks, but I should probably get going now." Ashley stood up. "I shouldnt be gone to long. Feel free to watch a movie or Tv in general...I have a book shelf in my bedroom that contains my manga collection if your interested..." Ashley said.

"Have fun...See you in a bit." Seto said.

"Good bye!" Ashley said an left the apartment, she was practically running down the stairs. She walked all the way to the cafe and was only fifteen minutes early.

"Hey Ashley!" Rachel says as she walks over and sit down. "So...I know that you weren't sick the other day can you tell me whats going on."

"Its complicated."

"Well uncomplicate it."

Ashley gave Rachel a half smile and looked down at her hot chocolate. "Well you see, There is a guy involved."

Rachels eyebrows shot up. "Guy envolvement...interesting...may I ask who? Who is important enough to blow off your friends?"

"No, its not like that, You see i ran into someone on my way over to meet you guys last night and he really needed my help. Hes having some problems and he needed some one to help him out of a tight spot."

"Who?"

"Seto Kaiba..."

"Why would he of all people need your help, he has his own money and company..."

"Didnt you watch the news the other day...Kaiba corp no longer exists...thats why he didnt hire me."

Disbelief was clear in Rachels eyes, but she was giving her friend the benifit of the doubt.

"The only thing is, now that i have told you about his problem you cant tell anyone else. No one."

" Ok, well i should be going I have 30 essays on the history of Canada to read and mark before tomarrows class.."

"Canadian History is great I allways enjoyed it." Ashley said.

"Do you wanna mark them?" Rachel asked hopefully..

"No thanks, I have a few things to do tonight." Ashley smiled.

Ashley and Rachel parted ways shortly after five thirty. Ashley went home to her appartment. Rachel wandered down the street, she noticed someone walking down the street towards her, It only took a minute for Rachel to realise that it was Ryou. Rachel smiled and picked up the pace until she was right in front of him.

"Hi." Ryou said, a slight blush tinted his cheeks.

"Hey." Rachel said.

"Do...ummm...would you like to see a movie tonight?" Ryou asked.

"I'd love to...but I have 30 essays on canadian history tonight." Rachel said

"I could help you with that.." He offered.

"That would be nice," Rae answered then they walked off to Rachels place where they were marking papers long into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Melting**

**By Bob-and-Obo inc.**

**A/N: Sorry about the really late update guys...i kinda got a writters block, but here it is chapter 4 of Melting...trust me its bound to get better. anywho...ttyl and please please review..i promise that if you all reveiw i will update quicker!! ttfn and enjoy!**

Ashley arrived home shortly after leaveing Rachel at the cafe. She unlocked her door and went into the kitchen to set her purse on the table but the table was gone. Very confused she called out, "You didnt sell my table to pay off some debts or something??" She almost couldnt keep herself from laughing.

"What if i did??" came his reply, it sounded like it came from the living room...or the balcony, She walked out and towards the livingroom.

"Well I hope you at least got five dollars for it...it wasnt worth much more than that." She laughed. Nope he's not in the living room...she thought. Then she noticed the feint glow coming from her balcony door. She walked over to it and stepped out into the evening air. The sun was begining to set and she was lucky enough to possess a west faceing balcony. As soon as she cleared the doorway she saw him, sitting at her kitchen table set with her fine china set and several candles set about the area.

"Whats this?" She asked.

"Its a thank you dinner for all that you have done for me since you rescued me from the street the other day." He said and got up to pull out her chair.

Ashley smiled at him and sat down. He poured her a glass of wine and than he sat down across from her.

"Well its not much but i went down to the supermarket and bought a few items to make dinner. Surprisingly enough i still have an active credit card." He smirked.

Ashley smiled and started eating, " Wow, this is delicious." She didnt even know what it was but it tasted divine. "You cant live off a credit card forever though...you will need to get a job." Ashley said.

"Yes i was thinking of that while i was at the mall...Now i know i cant go back into my old line of work due to the fact that many of the other businesses around here i destroyed or bought out at one point or another in my career so they will turn me away. So i bought a newspaper and began searchign for jobs." He stated mater of factly.

They went on eating in silence and the sun set and the sky darkened. Soon the food was finished and they began chatting. Seto listed off a few of the jobs he had noticed in the paper and Ashley informed him of some things that he would hate about them...and warned him against certian jobs as well. Finally the candles had burnt down and they were almost completely in the dark, Ashley pointed it out and Seto suggested they go in. Ashley and seto collected up the dishes and went in the appartment. They ditched the dishes in the kitchen, Ashley loaded the dishwasher in record time and soon they were both on the couch and in complete silence.

"So...ummm...do you want to watch a movie?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah sure, Oh I never did ask you did you get the job this morning?" Seto asked.

"Yeah, i did. I start tomarrow at 1pm. And i work till 9, which is closeing." She said.

They put in a move that they both wanted to watch, after that movie was done they still werent tired so they put in another, About half way through Seto put his arm around Ashley who was now leaning almost completely on him. 'What am I doing? I hardly know her??' he thought.

Ashley wasnt even watching the movie anymore her thoughts were now turned inwards at an inner argument. 'Should i make the next move...what should i do...' 'well stop being silly and just do what you think best...but dont screw it up!' 'i dont know...' and so on...

Seto finally made the next move he leaned over and kissed her. It was a short kiss and very innocent. "Was that to..much...?" he asked tentively. Ashley smiled, "No..."she whispered, leaned over and kissed him back, this kiss wasnt innocent like the first it was hungry and full of passion. Seto pushed Ashley back onto the couch and positioned himself over her, He began taking off her shirt while kissing her senseless.

Rachel was marking papers with Ryou still but they were haveing alot of fun. But she always had fun hanging out with him, after all he was her best friend. Ryou smiled at her, "Rachel, I need to go get something from my appartment I'll be right back ok?" He asked as he stood up.

"Ok," she said, "I'll go put on something to munch on.."

Ryou walked out of Rachels appartment and up to his. He walked in and over to his desk, and pulled the ring from its hidding place...Tonight was the night, he was sure of it. He began walking back down to Rachels place...He knocked on the door and Rachel answered it with a smile. They walked back into the living room, Ryou was a little nervous but he calmed himself and turned to Rachel. "Rachel i have something to ask you." He got down on one knee.


	5. Chapter 5

**Melting**

**By Castianna**

Rachels eyes went wide. Ryou smiled up at her. "Rachel. Will you marry me?" He asked. Rachel was speechless. Her eyes were shining and her smile was a mile wide, All she could manage was to throw her arms about his neck and kiss him. Giving him a very clear answer.

Back at Ashley's appartment. The make out session was going alot further than either one of them thought it would go. They were breathing heavily and their movements were frantic. Seto moved his hand undo her pants bt Ashley put her hand over his to stop him. "Not tonight..." She said on a ragged breath. Seto sat up and helped her up as well. "Im sorry." He said. Ashley shook her head. "Dont be sorry. Its my fault really...I think we should take it a bit slower is all. I mean I like you..but fast is ever good." She sighed and leaned back against the couch cushions.

Seto stood up and walked down the hall to the bathroom. He closed the door and looked at himself in the mirrior. 'What were you thinking?' he asked himself. 'Of course she hates you, after how you treated her that day.' he sat on the side of the tub and put his head in his hands.

Ashley realised that he still hadnt come back...being the curious type she wandered down the hall. She stopped at the bathroom door, She paused and then knocked. "Seto...are you ok?" She asked.

"Im fine." Was his half growled reply. 'Great, now I've made him moody again.' She sighed then turned and walked into her room. Closeing the door and laying down on the bed.

Rachel pulled back fromthe kiss and looked Ryou in the eyes. "I never thought you would get the courage to evenaske me out." She teased. "But instead you go and ask me to marry you." Her eyes were dancing with happiness.

Ryou blushed and looked at his feet. "Well...I couldnt stand waiting another day. I have loved you for three years Rachel...and As I watched my older brother break your heart and then Yami right after that, It broke my heart two." He said passionately and then kissed her again.

Rachel pulled away from the kiss. "I want to tell you now Ryou. I have always cared for you...But recently I realised that those feelings were more than just friendship..I love you to." She said. They shared another passionate embrace before they decided that they needed to part ways due to the fact that they both had to teach the next day.

Ryou made his way upstairs in a daze. He entered his house and locked the door behind him. He walked down the hall and fell into bed. His mind filled with beautiful dreams of his future with his fiance.

Seto left the bathroom some time after midnight, He was passing Ashleys room, The door was closed. He placed his hand over the handle. He slowly turned it and the door swung open. Her bedside light was on and he could see the dry salty trails down her cheeks left by the tears she had cried. Seto, not being acostomed to this kind of situation left the room quickly and the appartment even quicker. The main door closed with a quiet thud.


	6. Chapter 6

**Melting Ch.6**

**By: Castianna**

Seto walked randomly for more than six hours. He was somewhere near Kaiba corp. But strangly he didnt care. He still wondered who had been both powerful and ruthless enough to destroy the only thing he had left. He looked up at the looming skyscrapper in the dawn light. He could see lights glowing on a few of the floors near the top of the building, including the room that had been his office and second home.

Getting an idea firm in his mind, He quickly jogged up the stairs to the main entrance, He glided to the doors and jiggled one, It wasnt locked. "Excellent." He muttered. He made his way across the deserted lobby and to the stairs. He quickly jogged up the many flights of stairs to the top floor.

Across the city Ashley awoke to her blareing alarm. She turned it off and rolled over. She was about to go back to sleep when last nights confuseing events flashed through her mind. She sat up, grabbed her house coat and slipped into her slippers. She wandered down the hall to the living room to appologise to Seto for making him moody. She turned on the light and was about to start speaking when she noticed he wasnt there. She walked down the hall but the bathroom was unoccupied, finally looking in the kitchen then on the balcony, she concluded that Seto was gone. She sat on the couch and stared over at the TV, "Well Ashley, You messed that up bad...now who knows where he is." She continued to sit there for some time.

In another part of town, Rachel was humming and getting ready for another day teaching. The ring on her finger sparkled in the bathroom light. She sighed romanticly and went back about her daily ritual of brushing her hair.

A few appartments away Ryou was also getting ready for another day. He was in a very good mood, nothing could destroy it.._'ding dong!'..._the doorbell chimed. Well almost nothing. He walked to the door and pressed the buzzer. "Whos there??" He asked the comm.

"Its your dear older brother, Why not be a good chap and let me up?" Akifa said from the other end.

((A/N: Yes his name is Akifa in this one...and well Yami is actually Atem, his nickname is Yami though... and most people refere to Akifa by his last name...okies???))


	7. Chapter 7

**Melting Ch.7**

**By: Castianna**

Seto made his way, quietly up the several flights of stairs to the top floor. When he reached the top he was slightly winded, but even more set in his plan. He was going to find out who the hell took his company from him. He walked quietly down hall after hall. Passing dark office after dark office, Finally reaching a place he knew very well...his office. The door was cracked slightly and he could hear voices drifting out to him. He moved to the door and listened.

A dark haired young man sat with his back turned to the door. He was speaking to someone else who wasnt quiet in view to the door. Seto listened carefully as the man planned out the rebuilding of Kaiba corp. It was then that the man turned around, and Seto froze instantly. He bumped the wall slightly in his shock.

"You can enter, Seto, Lurking in doorways isnt a good place for you. Brother." The man said loud enough for Seto to ear.

"Why, Mokuba?" Was all Seto could ask.

"Why not? After I left you seemed to continue as if nothing had gone wrong. It wasnt until after I started eating away at your company with my virus did it start to effect you. Your company was all you cared for, and now I took it. It is now MY company and you will have no part in it." Mokuba pushed a button on the phone. "Security. I would like you to come and escort someone to the main entrance. He appears to be lost."

"At once Sir!" The voice on the other line said. Security reacted instantly. They arrived within minutes and grabbed Seto roughly by the arms and escorted him to the elevator and down through the lobby. The pushed him roughly out the front doors, locking them behind him.

Akefia made himself comfortable in his brothers home. He didnt really care for his brothers innocent ways...but he needed a place to lie low for a few weeks and figured no one would look here. Ryou had gone to finish getting ready for work. "So, little brother...what have you been up to?"

"Since when do you care what I do in my spare time?" Ryou answered, peeking his head out of the bathroom.

Akefia feined hurt. "Ryou, I am your brother." He said.

Ryou shook his head and called over his shoulder. "So why do you need to lay low? Arms deal gone bad? Bank robbery foiled?" He said sarcasticly.

"Actually I attempted to steal the jewel museums latest exibit, The Canary Diamond." Akefia acted as if it where just a random everyday expirience to steal a diamond. Ryou choked and sputtered on his mouthwash.

"You did what????" He asked. Eyes wide with disbelief.

"I did, but the security is tighter around that diamond than little miss wheelers chastity belt."

Ryou sputtered again.

Rachel was finished her preping so she decided to call Ryou and ask him to walk with her this morning. She picked up the phone and dialed.

Ryou's cell phone began to vibrate on the coffee table. Akefia gave it a glance...checked down the hall for his brother than quickly answered the phone. "Hello?" He asked.

"Hey, Ryou...Its Rae. Did you want to walk me to the school today?" She asked.

"Sure Baby,...anything for my sexy thang!":

"What the??? Who is this?" Rachel screamed into the phone.

"Why its me, my sexy bitch."

"Im calling the cops...Why do you have my friends cell phone??? If you dont answer I will call the cops."

"Relax honey... Im his brother, No need for the police." He said calmly.

"Akefia? I should have known...Where is Ryou, I need to speak to him." She said.

"What? No hows it goin, great to hear from you??" He asked in mock offense.

"What ever, just put Ryou on the phone."

"What ever you say...Ryou! Phone!" Then he placed the phone down and headed to the kitchen.

Ryou came down the hall from the bathroom and picked the phone up off the coffee table. "Hello?"

"Ryou, Its Rae, Did you want to walk with me to the school today?"

"Of course. I will see you in...half an hour?"

"Sounds great. See you then."

The both hung up their phones.

Rae sat down on her couch looking at her engagement ring...Doubts niggled in the back of her mind. On one side she was extremely happy to be engaged to Ryou but on the other side, she wasnt sure if she was completely over the previous loves of her life. By the time Ryou knocked on her door she had successfully put her doubts aside and placed her smile back on. She grabbed her brief case and opened the door. She kissed him chastly on the cheek and linked one hand with his. And they walked quietly out of the appartment building and up the street towards the school.


	8. Chapter 8

**Melting Ch.8**

**By: Castianna**

Seto was in a daze. The first place he stopped was a liquer store and bought was a bottle of vodka. He wandered to the park and proceded to get mind numbing drunk. He wandered aimlessly about the park yelling at random things and tripping over everything. The day was passing slowly.

It was sometime after ten and Ashley was getting ready for work. Finally she was dressed and her house work done and she exited her appartment and headed down the street and to the bus stop to go down town to her new job.

The hours passed and Ashleys shift seemed to last forever. Finally nine pm rolled around and it was closeing time. It took her an hour to finish the cleaning and by ten pm she was completely finished and clocked out. She left and walked to the bus stop. She pulled out her cell phone and called the transit number to find out when the next bus was.

"There are no more buses at this time, buses are scheduled to start again at six am. Thank you for calling Domino Transit. Have a great day!" The opperator said and the line went dead.

Ashley sighed and screamed silently in frustration. It was a two hour walk back to her apartment. "Well I better get walking." She muttered.

She was almost home when she walked passed a park. There was a drunk man yelling at a tree across the park. She shook her head and started walking faster so that she could put some distance between her and the drunk.

"Hey! Hey you!" He yelled at her...she walked faster.

"Hey! Im talking to you!" He slurred. "Dont walk away from me, Im the great Seto Kaiba and I command you to turn around and face your betters." He yelled. Ashley stopped and turned. Sure enough, there was Seto Kaiba...staggering drunk across the park towards her, He looked horrible...he must have been drinking all day. She shook her head and walked towards him. At least he had someone who could help him. "Where have you been?" She asked quietly.

"I dont answer to you!" He said and fell backwards. He was now laying on his back looking up at Ashley. "Ashley...I saw him..." And then he started to cry...for probably the first time since he was a child he shed a tear. Ashley knelt beside him. "Who?" she asked, moving the hair from his forehead and looking into his eyes.

"Mokuba..." That whispered name shocked Ashley completely.

"I thought he was missing?" She asked. But Seto had passed out.

"Great!" Ashley muttered.

She grabbed his arm and started pulling. "Get up..." She said through gritted teeth..

"no...mommy...i dont wanna go to school..."He muttered and then came awake..."huh...what??" Then he started to get up with Ashleys help. She put one of his arms around her shoulders and started walking down the street to her apartment building. The stairs were hard to walk up but they managed to stay in one peice. She unlocked her door and walked him to the couch. She helped him sit then she went down the hall to get him a pillow and blanket. By the time she got back he was passed out. She put the blanket on him and the pillow under him, tucked him in nicely then went down the hall to her own room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Melting Ch.9**

**By: Castianna**

**Warning: Chapter contians lemon.**

Seto woke up the next morning. His mouth felt full of cotton and were drummers in his head. He groaned and rolled to his side where his nose was greeted with the aroma of coffee..he slowly peeked open one eye and saw a steaming cup of coffee floating infront of Ashleys face. He groaned and tried to sit up.

Ashley stood and held the coffee out to him, "Drink this...you'll feel better soon." She smiled.

He took the coffee. "Thanks..." He said. "You wouldnt happen to have any..."

"Advil? Sure do!" She grabbed a bottle of advil and handed him a couple pills. "here."

He took those as well and gulped them down with his coffee. Ashley stood up and walked from the room. "You want to sleep some more right?" She asked.

Seto nodded. Ashley walked from the room closeing the door behind her and left the appartment. She walked down the hall to the elevator. She was half way down the hall when she heard a door open and shut...she got to the elevator and hit the button...she could hear someone coming down the hall towards her...the door dinged and opened...she was just about to get in when someone grabbed her...

She was about to scream but the person twirled her around and kissed her hard on the lips. Her hazel eyes flickered open to stare into blue eyes darkened with passion. Her eyes closed again and her arms wrapped around his neck. She leaned into the kiss and deepened it. Seto broke away slightly. "Should we take this inside before we get an audience?" At her nod he turned and led them back to her appartment.

The minute the door closed they were back into the kiss, Ashley was grabbing at his shirt and he was taking off her coat. They began walking backwards until he hit a wall, then they began moving down the hall. By the time they made it to Ashleys room they were both topless and struggleing with each others pants.

When they were finally free of all clothes Ashley pushed Seto back onto her bed and climbed on top of him. She smiled down at him feeling the evidence of his arousal. He ran his hands up and down her body as she leaned down and began kissing his neck and chest. She took one of his nipples into her mouth and began sucking it... She could feel the instant reaction to that move, she smiled and moved down further.

Seto groaned in pure exstacy. Then finally having enough of her sweet torture he rolled her onto her back and sat atop her. He smiled down at her and then kissed her under her ear. Then he moved down her neck, trailing hot kisses across her collar bone. He then dove down and pulled her nipple into his mouth. Seizing it in his teeth he began to suckle. Ashley screamed in pleasure and her body arched beneath his mouth. Her hands tightened on his back and her nails dug into his shoulder blades. Slowly Seto left one nipple and moved to the other, making sure to kiss the soft expanse of skin linking the two. His hands traveled up and down her thighs then finally resting over the patch of curls nestled between her legs. He moved one hand to cup it and then he penetrated her with his finger. Ashley arched to him and gasped loudly. She was all wet and ready for him, He almost lost control then and there.

Ashley was mindless with desire for this man leaning above her... but then her brain kicked in..."Do you have a condom." She said with a shakey voice. Seto looked up at her. It was evident in his eyes that he didnt. She smiled at that, then pointed at the top drawer of her nightstand. Seto smirked and opened it. He pulled out a condom and looked at her. She smiled. "What? A smart girl is always prepared." She laughed.

Quickly Seto opened the small package and began placing the condom on. Then he moved back over top of Ashley and placed himself at her opening. Then linking eyes with her he moved in, slowly at first and then at Ashleys gasp of pleasure he finished it in one fluid motion. Ashleys legs came up and wrapped around him and he began moving inside her. They began moving together faster and faster, Both racing towards the climax. Finally Ashley screamed out and Seto growled and they both tumbled back onto the bed breathing deeply. Their legs still entwined and Seto still inside her she pulled the blanket over them and placed her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

Seto's hands ran up and down her back soothingly and Ashleys hands splayed out on his chest. Soon their breathing became normal and they both drifted into a semi sleep. Waking off and on in the night to make love to each other again. Each time as amazing as the time before it.

Rae began to collect her papers from the desk as the bell rang. "Good night Miss Anderson!" One of her students said on their way out the door. Soon all the students had gone and the room was quiet, then someone walked in behind her and wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. "Hello future Mrs Bakura." Than spun her around. Ryou looked into the eyes of his fiance and then kissed her passionately. They broke away and smiled at each other.

Ryou grabbed her breif case and held out his arm for her. "Shall we go?" He asked sweetly. Rae nodded and placed her arm in his. They made it as far as the lobby of their appartment building before Rae realized that she hadnt heard from Ashley in over 24 hours. "Ryou I have to go check up on Ashley, I havent heard from her in a while. I wont be too long." Ryou looked at her, "Why dont I walk you there."

Rae smiled. "Ok, Thanks." And they turned around and headed off towards Ashleys building.

They buzzed three times with no answer. Then a kind neighbor let them in and they headed for Ashleys floor. When they got to her door they knocked and the door just pushed open. That had Rachel on edge. Not even noticeing the discarded clothes on Ashleys hallway floor she walked down to her room. She pushed open the door and came face to face with Ashley and Seto sprawled out asleep on her bed. "Oh my god..." Rachel muttered and turned beet red, She was just turning to leave when Seto said. "We have company sweetheart." Ashley mumbled and woke up... "Oh my god...rachel?" she asked the retreating form at her bedroom door. Ashley then went beet red as well and grabbed her housecoat and dodged out of the room behind her friend.

They sat down in the living room. "Im sorry Ash, I just hadnt heard from you and was worried, Then you didnt answer the buzzer, A neighbor let us up, we got up here and your door was wide open.. So i asumed the worst and paniced...I see now that i neednt have... You just caved to mister good looking in there." Rachel was obviosly displeased in Ashleys choice of bed mate.

"Its not like that Rae...It just sorta happened..." Ashley said in deffence...Then she noticed the rock on Raes finger. "Oh My GOD!! No way... Ryou finally popped the question??" Ashley nearly shreiked...

"Yes I did." Came the answer from the balcony. rae was blushing and Ashley eveloped her in a hug."Congratulations!!" She was beaming.

Rae and Ryou finally left shortly after that with plans to meet Ashley and Seto for supper the following night. When Ashley closed the door on her guests she turned to Seto. "So..." She said, blushing. "I think we need to talk about this..." She said quietly.

"Your mine...Whats to talk about." He said and pulled her into a searing kiss. Soon they were back in their bedroom and quite content for the next several hours.

Back at Kaiba Corp. Mokuba sat at the computer with a henchman sitting opposite him. "I want you to track down Seto. Keep an eye on him. I want regular reports every 6 hours. I want to know everything. Understood?" He looked at him then.

"Yes Mr Kaiba."

"Then go."

The henchman nodded and left the room.

Mokuba looked back at the computer and he smirked evilly. "Soon Seto, Very Soon."


	10. Chapter 10

Melting

chapter 10

by Castianna

The next morning Ashley woke up early, had a shower and dressed for work. She made a pot of coffee and put toast in the toaster. She quickly smeared raspberry jam on the toast and sat down at the table and picked up yesterdays mail. Flipping through it she didnt see anything of interest. She quickly finished her toast and her coffee, Grabbed her house keys and ran out the door. She went down the stairs two at a time. She made it to the bus stop just in time to catch the bus. The whole way to work she was caught up in a vivid flashback of the night before. Her cheeks were stained slightly pink.

A guy sitting across from her leaned forward... "Are you ok miss...You look flushed..."

Ashley snapped back from her daydream and looked at the guy talking to her... "Ooh... umm no Im fine..."

"Are you sure?" He asked. The man had shoulder length blonde hair and captivateing violet eyes.

Ashley smiled and nodded, "Ya, I'll be alright. Oh, this is my stop." The bus stopped and Ashley got off the bus.

Malik watched Ashley walk towards a small diner. He smiled and made a note to stop by there on his lunch break.

Ashley's morning was going rather well. The diner which served all day breakfast was semi busy, keeping Ashley from going insane. By lunch time she was ready for her break. She had just sat down with her book and a sandwich when someone walked up beside her.

"Can I join you?" A familiar voice asked. Ashley looked up into the face of the man from the bus.

"Oh hi. Sure I guess you could join me, but I only have a half hour break." She smiled. "Im Ashley, by the way."

"Im Malik, And you look much better than you did this morning." He smiled.

"Ya, I had skipped breakfast and was feeling a little light headed." She giggled nervously.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you shouldnt skip it."

"You sound like a nutritionalist." Ashley said.

"Nah, Im just a bit of a health nut. Three square meals you know, that kind of thing."

Ashley giggled, This guy seemed really nice. "So what do you do Malik?" She asked.

"Im taking a business degree at Domino Tech, I was working a summer internship at Kaiba Corp before it got shut down, Im hopeing that if it reopens that I can get a job there. But whats your story, Why are you working here?"

"Well I was in the process of being hired at Kaiba corp when it closed its doors. I have an administrative business certificate, basicly its a fancy way of saying that I went to school to become a secretary. Right now I am saveing up money to go back to school."

"What do you want to do?" He asked. Genuinely curious.

"I really want to become an Archeologist, With a major in Egyptology. Im also going to get my Anthropology degree at the same time."

"Those are quite some goals and I wish you luck. But my lunch break is up and I need to head back to the museum. Say, Why dont you stop by there when your done work, I can give you an after hours tour of the Ancient Egypt exhibit." Malik said.

"That would be great, But can you do that?"

"Sure I can, My sister manages the exhibit, and Im her assistant. Just drop by around 4 and I will give you the tour." Malik said and he placed a small card on the table. "Here is a number you can reach me at if you cant make it..." He looked her directly in the eyes, "I hope you can make it." Then he turned and walked out and down the street.

Ashley looked down at the card. Malik Ishtar. What a strange name. She placed it in her pocket then rushed back to work.


	11. Chapter 11

Melting

Chapter 11

By Castianna

Four o'clock came around faster than Ashley had expected. She took off her apron and clocked out. Grabbing her coat and her purse from the back room she went out the back door, failing to notice Seto waiting out front for her. She walked down the Alley way and then onto the main street. She turned towards the museum and set out to meet up with Malik Ishtar.

Seto waited for twenty minutes. After checking his watch yet again he turned to the nearest waitress.

"Miss, Is Ashley still here?"

The girl looked at him.

"Oh My God! Your Seto Kaiba!" She squeeled. At his look of displeasure she quickly composed herself."Sorry... Umm Ashley... No she left at least twenty minutes ago when her shift ended. She must have went out the back." She paused for a minute. "My shift is over at five...is there anything I can do for you?" She asked suggestively.

"No, Thats fine..." He turned and left. He decied he must have just missed her and he would catch up with her at home. He had hoped to suprise her and walk her home but he hadnt counted on her going out the back.

Seto was so caught up in his thoughts that he didnt notice that he was being followed.

Mokuba's henchman hung back a few meters but kept an eye on Seto.

The mans cell phone rang.

"Hello Boss." The man said.

"Taki, I've changed my mind. I want Seto brought to me... I have decided to have a little catching up session with him."

"Yes Boss."

"Have him here within the hour."

Taki hung up the phone and motioned for the other two hench men to move in on Seto. It took mere moments for them to catch up and subdue him.

"Sir, your coming with us... Our boss would like a word." Taki said.

Seto decided to not fight it, After all there was still the chance that he could talk to Mokuba and perhaps get him to change his mind about everything. Seto had to beg his forgivness. He had wronged his little brother and he would try and make it up to him.

The men walked him towards a parked black car and pushed him into the back seat. Taki climbed in beside him and the other got into the front. Soon they were off, heading towards the kaiba corp building.

Ashley reached the museum at quarter past four. She stood in front of the main entrance, debating on whether or not to go inside... Finally she took a deep breath and turned, she was about to grab the door when someone opened it for her.

"There you are!" A familiar voice said. "You made it!" He said with a huge smile.

Ashley smiled back. "Ya... Couldn't resist."

"Well come this way." He held the door for her and then followed her inside.

Ashley looked around her. In all the time she had lived here she had never been to the museum.

Malik smiled, She appeared to be enjoying herself here in the entrance hall, he could just imagine her look once in the exhibit. He guessed that she had never been in the museum before.

"Just this way." He said and began leading her down a hallway. They got to a double set of wooden doors and he stopped and pulled out keys. "This, My Dear, Is the gateway in to the kingdom of the past...are you ready?" He teased.

Ashley smiled. "Of course." Was he flirting with her?

Malik opened the door and held it open for her. She walked in and waited for Malik. He closed the door behind them and locked it. Then he turned back to her, He placed one hand on the small of her back and began to lead her through the exhibit. He pointed out everything and he even knew the back story on many of the artifacts.

"You sound as if you found many of these artifacts yourself." Ashley comented.

"You could say that I know egypt quite well. I grew up there you see." He led her to a bench and they sat down. "My family lived in the desert, several miles from Cairo. We were the keepers."

"The keepers?"

"We were the guardians of artifacts, i guess is what you could call us. I have spent my entire life around this stuff. So in a way, I do know it rather intimately." He smiled.

"Wow, that is amazing. What I wouldnt give to have grown up in Egypt." Ashley said. They were sitting rather close on the bench.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Malik asked.

Ashley looked at him a moment. He was bold. "Umm... no, but there is a guy, I think he may be kinda interested..." Ashley said.

"Well, I'm not just kinda interested... I am definitely interested." He said.

Ashley blushed and looked down at her hands. "I just met you..." She said.

"You must have felt the connection that I feel between us. I know we just met, But you can't deny it, its there." He placed a hand over hers.

"Yes, I'll admit, we are clicking... But let's give it some more time..." She looked up and smiled. "Lets get to know each other a little better."

"Ok." Malik smiled. "Shall we finish the tour?" He asked.

"Yes. I'd like that."

Malik started showing her the other exhibits. At least he hadn't scared her off. He had a chance!

All through the tour Ashley was going over in her head all that Malik had said. Yes she had to admit that there was a connection between them. She felt butterflies when he had placed his hand over hers, and she knew that if he were to kiss her right now, she wouldn't stop him. What was she thinking? Things were happening with Seto… Yes, but did she really need someone as emotionally damaged as the ex-CEO? Ashley was the kind of person who tried to take others pain and make it go away, no matter the cost to herself… Was she just attached to Seto for that reason? Ashley shook herself mentally and brought her mind back to the present. Malik was in the process of showing her an exhibit on mummification. She looked at him as he described what each object was. His face was so animated. His eyes were shinning, Egypt was definitely his passion. Just as it was hers.

Malik noticed Ashley watching him as he spoke. He blushed slightly. He finished speaking about the mummification rituals and turned towards her. Grabbing her hand gently he pulled her towards him.

Everything was slow motion for Ashley. His face moved closer until they were just barely separated but a few centimetres. Ashley could feel his warm breath on her lips. Her eyes drifted shut and their lips met. It was a light kiss, barely any contact. Then Ashley's arms moved seemingly on their own, they went up and around Malik's neck, pulling him closer to her and forcing their lips to meet again. Malik deepened the kiss. Warmth flooded in Ashley's stomach and butterflies took flight. When they parted from the kiss they were both breathing hard. Ashley was shaken and she knew that Malik was shaken as well.

"I have to go." Ashley said after she regained her composure.

"Why…?" Malik was confused. "You can't deny that you felt that, I know you did."

"That's why…. I cant deny what I felt… but at the same time I feel as if I just betrayed Se... Someone…" Ashley paused. "I just… I need to think this over… Malik, Its not you…" She rummaged through her purse until she found a slip of paper and a pen. She scribbled out her cell phone number and handed it to him. "Here's my number. I want to keep in touch… What just happened here can't be forgotten, and I don't want to… I just need to think… Do you know what I'm saying?" She looked at him then. The hurt in his eyes nearly made her cry. She hadn't intended to hurt him.

Malik took the number and pocketed it. "I… I understand. To soon right?" He gave a nervous laugh.

Ashley smiled. "Yes." Then as an afterthought. "The number you gave me earlier. Is that your cell phone?"

Malik nodded.

"Ok, I will warn you now, I'm a text fiend." She tried to make a joke.

Malik laughed but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'll walk you to the door." He said and motioned for her to walk beside him.


	12. Chapter 12

Melting

Melting

Chapter 12

By Castianna

Malik was lost in thought. He could tell that she liked him. He read it in that passionate kiss they had shared. But what he couldn't get his head around was why was she all of a sudden pulling back? This guy she mentioned, could he be a boyfriend and they were on the outs, or was it as she said, a confusing relationship that she needed an answer to first. Malik shook himself mentally and brought himself back to the present. He and Ashley had reached the main door.

"Well, goodnight Malik. I really enjoyed this. Thank you." Ashley said with a kind smile.

Malik blushed. "It was my pleasure." He hesitated a moment. "Can I ask you on a date?" He asked.

Ashley looked away. "I guess that could be alright. Text me later with the details and then we can see if it will work." She looked at him.

Malik smiled. "Ok, I will text you after dinner sometime."

With one last goodbye Ashley went out the door and down the steps to the sidewalk. Turning she headed for home. Oblivious to the fact that Seto could possibly be in danger. When she reached home she looked at the clock. Nearly 6, she had two hours before she had to meet Rae and Ryou for dinner. Not seeing anyone around in the main area of the apartment she wandered down to the bedroom expecting to find Seto. She peeked in the room and found the bed empty. Finding the bathroom equally empty she wandered back to the living room. She looked around for a note but was unable to find one. Finally deciding not to bother worrying she got up and started getting ready for her dinner with her friends.

The car pulled up in front of the Kaiba corp. building. The two hench men and Seto got out and entered through the main entrance. They walked directly to the elevator and went straight to the top floor. When they entered the office on the top floor Seto looked around for his brother.

"Good evening Seto." Mokuba said from the window.

"Mokuba…." Seto said… "You need to give me a chance to explain…to beg your forgiveness."

"Pitiful Seto, Is this what you have become…. Weak?" Mokuba sneered.

Seto's spine stiffened. "Mokuba, I am not weak, I am just man enough to admit that I did you a great wrong and I am sorry. I should have paid more attention; I shouldn't have thought everything was all right. I need you to know that I would do anything to take back those years and do them over. I would do anything to have you back in my life." Seto was near to tears.

"Nothing can change what happened Seto. But you should be happy, you raised me in your image, As Gazaboro did to you. Everything has come round in a full circle again. I have thrown you over just as you did our adoptive father."

Mokuba was still facing the window. He had grown taller in his absence; He now stood at near to the same height as Seto, the difference being a mere few inches. His hair was shoulder length and still the same jet black from his youth. His features were hard, no longer soft and childish. 'Is this how I appeared when I took over Kaiba corp. Ha, no wonder I was unliked.' Seto thought to himself.

"Mokuba you need to understand. All those hours I spent here in my office, I thought." He paused. "I thought that I was doing it all for you. That the harder I worked the better off you would be. I had convinced myself that you would never want for anything. I wanted you to have a good life." His voice cracked.

Mokuba's eyes misted over, It was hard to do this to his brother…. But he had to… to save Seto's life he had make this act convincing.

"Well it's too late to change the past." Mokuba said, trying to keep the waver out of his voice. "Now, let's move on with business. Shall we?"

"Answer one question for me first…." Seto said. "Where have you been all these years? Why couldn't I find you?"

"I was in America. And why you couldn't find me? I didn't want to be found Seto. And it turns out I'm very good at it. There were several times over the years that I was right here, in your own building and you didn't see me." Mokuba said. "Now, moving on. I have decided to pay you to stay away from me and my company. How does two million American dollars sound?"

"It sounds like I'm being ripped off." Seto said.

"Come now Seto, you get to keep your life; you get to go on living like a normal citizen with that cute girl you have been staying with."

"You leave her out of this. She's innocent." Seto spat.

"Hmmm hit a chord did I? Very well I will leave her out of this if you agree to the deal I'm setting before you." Mokuba said. He hated having to blackmail his brother with another life. But if Seto didn't take this deal than not only was his own life forfeit but Mokuba's as well.

"Fine." Seto said finally. "But keep your money. I intended you to have Kaiba corp. one day anyways."

'Seto, I'm so sorry…' "Very well." Mokuba said. "I have your word that you will leave me and mine alone, If I so much as catch you within two city blocks of this building I will have no choice but to terminate you."

Seto's eyes went wide. Had it really come to this? Was his own brother really threatening to kill him?

"You may leave now Seto, and don't forget the deal we made here today."

Seto turned and walked from the room. Leaving the building as fast as he could. Checking his watch as he exited onto the street he noticed that it was well past 9 o'clock. Swearing he walked faster towards Ashley's apartment. No doubt he had already missed the dinner that they were invited to. So he decided to walk as fast as he could to the apartment and once there try to make it up to her. Stopping at a flower shop he purchased a bouquet of pink and white carnations. Normally he would get roses, but sadly they were out of his price range. Then nearly running the rest of the way to Ashley's apartment he ran over different scenarios in his head on how he was going to handle the woman he stood up.

Ashley made it to the restaurant with time to spare. Grabbing a table by the window she waited for Ryou and Rachel. A few minutes later the happy couple strolled in. Ashley waved them over.

"Where is Kaiba?" Rae asked.

"Beats me…" Ashley said. Barely concealing the hurt in her voice.

"Should we go on without him?" Ryou asked.

"I doubt he is going to show. When I got home from work he wasn't at the apartment. Chances are he is out somewhere doing who knows what, with who knows who." Ashley sounded rather bitter.

Dinner went well. The happy couple were all smiles and cheerful and trying to bring Ashley out of her slight melancholy. The dessert had just been served when Ryou waved someone over to their table. Ashley wasn't really paying attention so when her name was called she was startled out of her thoughts and looking directly into violet eyes, the shade of which she had only just gazed into a few hours earlier.

"Ashley I would like you to meet my dear friend Malik Ishtar." Ryou said.

Ashley smiled. "We've met. And I do believe he is stalking me. I say, this is the fourth time just today that we have….bumped into each other."

Malik laughed and his eyes sparkled. He grabbed the chair beside Ashley and joined their group. Malik turned to Ashley for a moment.

"You looked rather depressed when I walked over. Are you alright?" He asked.

"No I'm fine." She said. And with that said they all fell into a light topic about jobs and other random things.

After they were done at the restaurant they went to a bar for drinks. After about two hours the happy couple made their excuses and left, saying they had papers to grade. After the couple disappeared Ashley turned to Malik. "Let's dance." She said and grabbed his hand leading him onto the packed dance floor.

Several hours of drinking and dancing later the bar had closed and Ashley was rather intoxicated. "I need to get home…." She slurred. Malik, who hadn't drank that much, grabbed her as she stumbled over a crack in the sidewalk.

"Let me walk you home." He said. Putting his arm around her waist to give her some support, they slowly made their way the five blocks to Ashley's apartment.

Back at Kaiba corp. Mokuba was standing at the window when a lone figure walked in. "Good work Mokuba. Thanks to you your brother lives. As you wanted it." The man said.

"Yes well…. What did you expect?…I love my brother." Mokuba said and turned to face the man who was destroying his and his brother's life. "Your plan seems to have worked. You kidnapped me, sending Seto into a frenzy searching for me and effectively distracting him from his company long enough to undermine it and buy up stocks. Then using his life as a way to gain control of my 50. If I hadn't been so naive I could have seen right through your plan Gazaboro, and stopped this whole thing from happening."

"Yes, well you didn't and it's too late. Kaiba corp. is mine again. You and your brother are getting your just desserts for your insolent betrayal." Gazaboro sneered.

"You have what you want. Let me go now." Mokuba pleaded.

"Oh not quite yet Mokuba. Your still useful to me. I don't think that brother of yours is done nosing around yet. I cant have my part revealed to him just yet.


	13. Chapter 13

Melting

Chapter 13

By Castianna

Seto got home to an empty appartment. 'She must still be out to dinner.' He thought as he placed the flowers in a cup on the kitchen table. He went to the living room and sat down on the couch flipping through the channels on the tv.

Shortly after 2am Seto awoke to the sounds of banging around by the door. He opened his eyes just as the kitchen light flared on blinding him mimentarily. He then heard Ashley, "sshhh....i gots neighbors...." Then she started giggling. Then he heard a male voice. "Wheres your room, we need to get you into bed before you hurt yourself."

Seto came out of the livingroom and face to face with Ashley and Malik, Ashley looked rather intoxicated, but upon seeing seto her whole attitude changed from happy drunk to extremly angry drunk. "Where the hell you been..." She slurred.

"We will talk about that when your sober...." He glared at Malik "What the hell are you doing with my girlfriend Ishtar?"

Malik looked from Ashley to Seto, "Malik....meet my Seto... Hes been grumpy...." She tryed to walk down the hall but instead tripped over her own feet and wound up sprawled out on the floor completely stunned, Then the giggles started again. "Oopsie...."

"Umm Mr Kaiba Sir, I was just making sure she made it home, Sir. Good night Sir." Malik stamered and retreated out the door. When he got to the elevator he took a deep breath and started going over things in his head.. The fact that The Seto Kaiba was her boyfriend was going to be a problem if he wanted to keep seeing her. Seto Kaiba was a jealous person.

Seto locked the door behind Malik and walked back over to Ashley, "It seems i am the drunk babysitter tonight." He grumbled as he lifted her off the floor and carried her to her room. He took her out of her clothes and helped her into her PJ's then he tucked her into bed. Then he turned to leave the room.

"dont go." She said queitly.

Seto smiled and got into bed with Ashley. "What were you thinking tonight, getting drunk with that womanizer?" He said.

"Because you were gone.... No note...." She slurred sleepily.

"You were the one who walked out the back door at work and not the front door, leaving me to wait for you for 20 minutes." Seto was still a little annoyed about that.

"So you just stormed off?" Ashley countered.

"No i went and saw Mokuba. He's here you know.... Stole Kaiba corp. right out from under me..." He sighed, defeated.

Ashley wanted to be mad at him for some silly reason but she couldnt seem to hold on to her anger, it all slipped away and she was cradleing Seto in her arms and trying to reassure him that everything would be ok... Then suddenly the alcohol in her stomache decided it wanted out and she was running unbecomingly to the washroom to vomit.

Seto shook himself from his self pity and decied he should save that topic for when Ashley was sober again and got out of bed to start the long night of drunk watching. He found her a bowl and then they went to the livingroom to watch movies until she felt better.

Mokuba looked Gazaboro in the eye. "Im done my part. I dont care if Seto is noseing around here, I want out! Im done. I played my part and destroyed my brother, And believe me he is desstroyed, He wouldnt even take the money I offered him... He just gave up. I want no more part of this."

"Do I have to remind you that if you dont play along, your precious brother and yourself will be killed. He doesnt even have the resources to protect you anymore. When I say your done your job then you may run back to your dear brother and tell him everything, because by then it will be to late for him to stop me." Gazaboro finished his chilling monologue with an evil laugh.

Mokuba was glareing daggers at the man before him. But already his young genius mind was already working out a plan for vengence and Gazaboro was gonna get what he deserved.

At the museum, Malik sat alone in the Egypt exhibit. "How am I going to win her away from him? We had that connection and Im not going to give up on her so lightly." He said out loud.

"Win who away from who? My old friend." Akifa said, coming out from behind an exhibit.

"What are you doning here Bakura, Your not allowed on museum property!" Malik said.

"Hmm yes, But this place does seem to call to me, Dont worry your precious artifacts are safe. For now. Now please, appease my curiosity and tell me, Of whom do you speak?"

"You may not know her, Her name is Ashley, She is a friend of Rae and Ryou's"

"Oh, that charming blonde who pretends i dont exist? You have a thing for her?"

"Yes, Im in love with her, She is my soul mate."

"Well, I could offer up my services, for a price of course."

"What do you want Bakura?"

"Only that you owe me a favor, when the time comes...." Bakura smirked.

"I wont help you steal anything!" Malik said.

"No dear boy, this has nothing to do with theft at all... merely that I may require a favor from you in the near future and will collect, In the meantime I help you with your little problem."

"Deal."

"Good, So im guessing you want her to break up with her boyfriend and be free for yourself to date?" Bakura asked

"Yes." Malik said.

"Thats all I require, Good evening to you... You will know when I succeed. Dont try to contact me...." Bakura walked away and disappeared into the darkness.

"Why do I suddenly feel as if I made a deal with the devil himself?" Malik said into the darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

Melting

Chapter 14

Castianna

Ashley awoke the next morning feeling like crap and very confused to where she was and how she got there. And more importantly... whos lap was she sleeping in?

She lifted her head and looked around, 'Im in my livingroom..howd i get here?' Then she looked up and found herself face to face with Seto Kaiba.

"Good morning. How do you feel?" He asks...

"Like crap..." Ashley moans and lays her head back down.

Seto scoots out from under her and places a pillow under her head, tucks the blanket around her shoulders again.

"Where are you going... "Ashley asks.

"To make you some hot chocolate and bring you some advil. It works wonders, trust me." He smiled and walked into the kitchen.

Ashley smiled and waited for Seto to come back. When he returned she decided to ask him the question that had been bothering her, a few actually.

"Seto, How did i get home last night?"

"Your friend Mr Ishtar brought you home."

"Oh, that makes sense.. You mentioned last night where you were... you seen Mokuba? Did you want to tell me about it Seto?"

"Hes back, hes been in America all this time. And now he has come back and stolen my company out from under me... He offered me 2 million american to walk away and stop noseing around, but i couldnt take it. I gave up. I gave him the company. Im officially no longer CEO. At least the person I always intended to give it to got it... I taught him everythign i know and i know its in good hands."

"Oh Seto im so sorry." Ashley wrapped her arms around him. "Did you call me your girlfriend last night?"

"I did, are you ok with that?" He asked... and for once in his life he was afraid... afraid she would turn him down...

"Yes Seto. I am totally ok with it!" She kissed him.

Rae and Ryou were haveing lunch the next day at a cafe near their apartment building. The bell at the front jingled, Ryou looked up and froze. There stood his older brother.

Upon spotting the happy couple eating lunch Akefia smiled and sauntered over to them. "Good Day Brother. Rachel." He pulled up a third chair and sat down uninvited.

Rachel pulled her left hand into her lap and hoped Akefia hadnt seen the diamond engagement ring. "Hardly something to worry about honey." Akefia said. "My eye is only caught by objects of higher value." He smirked.

"What do you want Akefia?" Ryou asked. "You arre interupting our lunch date."

"Ryou, dont be rude to your brother, His pressence is unwelcome, but to be rude is to sink to his level." Rachel said calmly, still not looking at Akefia.

"I was wondering when you were going to share the happy news with me, and ask have you set the date yet?"

"This is none of your business at the moment. When we have decided the details on this and send out invitations then you will be informed. Now do you mind? we'd like to continue with our lunch in peace." Ryou looked at his brother, his eyes hinting that he should leave.

"Fine, I can tell when im not welcome. See you at home brother." He got up and left the cafe.

After Akefia left Rae looked at Ryou, "Hes staying with you?"

"Yes, he showed up the other morning and i couldnt rightly turn him away. its only for a few days more a week at most." Ryou said.

"I dont like him hanging around... It could spell trouble..." Rae said, and she had an instant feeling of forbodeing.


	15. Chapter 15

Melting

Chapter 15

Malik sat down in the diner where Ashley worked. He'd been coming here for the last three days, breakfast and lunch, hopeing to see Ashley. So far he hadnt run into her. He hadnt seen her since they went out to the bar. He really liked her and wanted to ask her how serious things were between her and Kaiba. If he was correct, things were tense and he could easily steal her away from him... And he had to remember the deal he had just made a few days ago... The Theif King was going to help as well.

Ashley walked into the diner from the back entrance. "Ashley, Your stalker is here again." Missy said as she came into the back from the front. "He's sitting in in there for the 6th time this week. I think hes hopeing to run into you."

Ashley looked out front and sighed. "I'll serve him today, i guess, I cant keep hideing in the back here from him." Ashley grabbed and apron and headed out front. grabbing a menu on her way. "Why do you keep coming here?" She asked as she set down the menu.

Malik looked up at Ashley stunned at what she had just said, she knew he was here all the other days and hadnt come out?. His hopes dropped a little. "To see you, of course!" He said with a smile. It was starting to look like he'd have to ask Akefia to get Seto out of the way.

"Look, I dont know what happened between us that night at the bar, but it cant happen again, Im in a relationship, Im not a cheater." Ashley said firmly. "We can be friends. Thats all."

"Very well." For now... He thought. "In that case then, as a friend id like to order a coffee and a clubhouse on brown." He smiled up at Ashley.

Ashley smiled. "Ok then, I will be back with your coffee in a minute."

Malik reached down and grabbed his cell.

_messege sent_ : Akefia.'We need to talk... tonight. come by the museum 6pm.'

His phone beeped and he looked down at the screen.

_messege received: '_See you soon... :) '

Seto was sitting in the livingroom looking over the classifieds, "Who'd want to hire me... most of these companies i owned at one point." He threw the paper down. He decided he was going to wait until Ashley got home and then ask her about that employment office she went threw. He looked around the house. Hed already tidied the place and there was nothing else to do but wait until Ashley got home so he decided to have a nap for an hour then walk and meet her at work.

6pm...

Malik stood in the semi dark Egypt exhibit waiting for Bakura. He was stareing off in the distance when Bakura creeped out of a shadow. "What was so important you calledme here again?" He asked.

"I need Seto Kaiba out of the way, breaking them up isnt going to work."

"Your asking me to kill some one?" Bakura smirked.

"No... I dont know... just get rid of him." Malik sighed.

"Very well." Bakura melted back into the shadows and vanished.

Malik sat in silence, had he just ordered someones death? He shivered, turned then left the exhibit. only time would tell.

Seto was waiting outside the cafe when Ashley walked out. "Hi," He greeted and walked over to her.

Ashley smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. "How was your day?" She asked

"I bought a paper, looked for a job." He said.

"Find anything you liked?"

"Nope..." He laughed, "I think its going to be a long proccess for me finding a job.."

"Ya, i understand." Ashley smiled. "So, i made a nice amount of tips today at work, did you want to go see a movie?"

"Id love to." Seto smiled and they walked in the direction of the movie theater.

Rae and Ryou sat on the couch in her apartment, eating popcorn and watching destination truth reruns. It was a marathon on OLN and they had already been watching for 6 hours. "What time is it?" Rae asked and stretched, it was a commercial break and she planned on running to the bathroom.

"Its almost 9pm." Ryou stretched and yawned.

Oh my god, really?" rae asked, coming out of the bathroom and heading to the kitchen to get a glass of water. "We are going to have to take a break from the marathon and get some planning done." Rae said as she came back into the living room. "We cant go to the wedding planner tomorrow completely empty handed." She smiled and kissed her fiancee. She was carrying a notebook she had grabbed off the kitchen table.

"Whats that?" He asked.

"Its 'The Book'." Rae laughed at his look of terror. "Dont worry, I only need your opinions on a few things."

"Like what?"

"Number of guests, budget, you can help pick the venue or location of our wedding, food choices. See, not a long list." She smiled.

Akefia steped out onto the empty side street and waited for his contact to show up.

"You the guy?" A low voice said from across the alley.

"Yes." Akefia answered.

"What can I do for you?"

"I need this device, built to those specks and brought back here in three days. A man will be here to pick it up and give you your pay." Akefia said.

"Yes sir, but three days? Impossible!"

"Make it happen!"

"Yes sir!"

Bakura melted into the shadows before the man even knew he was gone.

Phase 1 was complete...


	16. Chapter 16

Melting

Chapter 16

3 days later, a rough looking man waited in an alley, he had been here and hour already waiting for the guy to pick up the package. He would only wait another half hour then he would leave, it would be the creepy mans problem then...

Finally someone turned down the alley and started walking towards him. "You the guy?" He asked, barely above a whisper. "Do you have the item?"

"Yes, completed in three days as asked and completely operational. This paper has the instructions for use and this cell phone is the remote detonator. The number to dail to set off the device is on that paper. Now, do you have my money?" He handed the guy a black breifcase.

"Ya, its right here..." The man reached into his coat and pulled out a handgun with silencer, before the man had a moment to react he'd been shot three times in the stomache and once in the heart. It looked like a drug deal gone wrong and no one would be able to trace him or his boss to this junkies death. He turned and walked away from the alley breifcase in hand.

Phase 2 was complete and there would be no wittnesses.

Seto jammed his hands into his pockets and sighed in frustration. Hed been standing in line for three hours! Didnt they know who he was? he was the great Seto Kaiba, Seto Kaiba didnt wait in lines... for no one! He was fighting the urge to storm to the front of the line and shove the short pale balding man with a speach impedimant out of the way and demand the middle adged over perfumed woman with the hideous manicure assist him immediately. Then a picture of Ashley scolding him for his rude behavior flashed into his mind. He looked at the woman standing next to him reading a brochure on different computer orientated jobs. How much she had changed him in the past few weeks, he couldnt imagine changing for any other woman, where had she been three years ago before all the trouble with Mokuba began, He sighed again.

Ashley looked up at Seto and smiled. "Look at this.." She said and passed him the paper. "Its a job as a technical analyst for Devlin Co, in their gaming department. You could do that, right?"

"I refuse to work for that Playboy." Seto said stubbornly.

"Well i guess you could always work the fryer at mcdonalds. and if their tills ever broke down you'd be of great use. Imagine The Great Seto Kaiba asking you if you'd like fries with that?"

Seto shuddered. "I guess i could work for Devlin."

Rae and Ryou sat in the waiting parlour at the wedding planners office. Rae was flipping through a wedding book rather inthusiasticly and Ryou was bordly looking through a tux magazine. How could there be so many choices for tux's out there? Arent they just standard, black and white.

A small woman dressed in demure grey appraoched them and said "Miss Henderson will see you now. Come this way." Rae and Ryou followed the lady into a beautiful office full of color palettes flower arrangements and wedding idea books. They sat down in two comfortably stuffed arm chairs in front of a large desk scattered in Reds and Whites, Crimsons and Silvers.

A tall woman with blonde hair and striking green eyes aproached from another entrance.

"Hello Mrs Henderson." Rae said politely.

"Please, Call me Julie! We are going to be the best of friends, I could tell from when we spoke the other day on the phone"

"Im Rae and this bored looking man is my fiance Ryou."

Ryou snaps out of his daze, "What? OH, Hello." Ryou smiled nicely and sat quietly while the girls chatted away for the next 2 hours about different wedding ideas. When Rae finally got up Ryou snaped out of his second daze of the day and followed her out of the building.

"I wont drag you to another one of those meetings again." She said laughing.

"Oh thank god!" Ryou said with relief. "I dont care what you guys come up with. Just keep me updated at home." He smiled and pulled Rae in for a hug. "I have a meeting with the bank tomorrow... I wanted to surprise you with the news tomorrow but i think i want to tell you now. We have been pre approved for a mortgage. I go in tomorrow to finalize it and then we can go house searching in our area for a place that fits the budget."

Rae was beeming. "Really, Oh Ryou thats wonderful!" She kissed him. "I cant wait. When we get home I will have to call Ashley and tell her everything!"

Ryou smiled and held her hand as they continued walking the few blocks to their apartment complex.

Malik sat alone in the Egyptian exhibit thinking about the events of the past few days, Things had been busy at the museam and he hadnt gotten out to see Ashley once in the past three days. He shivered as he remembered the chilling words of his last meeting with Bakura. He couldnt shake the feeling that he had inadvertantly ordered Seto Kaiba's death...

As if senseing he was being talked about Malik recieved a messege from Bakura.

_'Phase two is complete... :) I am one step away from unleashing my plan, and my dear friend you will be impressed. :)'_

He quickly sent a messege back

_'What is your plan Bakura... will anyone get hurt... i dont want anyone to get hurt...'_

Bakura began to cackle when he recieved Maliks messege but he did not reply, let him sit and think on it a little, after all he wanted Seto gone... He placed his phone back in his pocket, turned up his coat collar and strode off into the lamp lit streets of Domino.

Malik stared at his phone in horror... Bakura wasnt messegeing him back... What was he planning? How could he warn Seto... He'd have to get a messege to him somehow...

He got up and left the museum, He'd think on it and go for a walk. He walked the streets of Domino, not seeing where his feet were taking him... When he finally looked up there was Ashleys appartment building, Taking this as a sign he went in and up the stairs, knocked on Ashleys door. Seto answered.

"Before you shut the door in my face, im here to see you..." Malik studdered.

Seto glared at him. "What do you want?"

"I have reason to believe that your life may be in danger..." He said quietly.

"And how did you come by this intel?" Seto asked, wondering if he had overheard Mokuba's hench men somewhere.

"I...uh... I overheard two people plotting an assasination.. and I destinctly heard your name come up...I uh...I just thought you ought to know." He finished and looked away, terrified that Seto would read his features and know he was one of these conspiritors.

"Uh," Seto shifted a moment, trying to look non-challant. "I will think on that but i fear what you overheard may be no more than some unhappy ex-employees perhaps..." Seto said then went to close the door. "Good night Malik." He shut the door.

Malik breathed a sigh of relief. And began walking back to the museum. Hopefully that would help Kaiba avoid what ever Bakura had planned.

Seto walked back to the livingroom. The phone rang and Ashley answered the phone. "Hi Duke! How are you. Im good! umm yes he is staying with me, sure just one moment." She passed the phone to Seto. "Its for you." She was smiling at him.

"Hello... Yes... Of course...2pm... Ok... Yes, See you tomorrow." Seto hung up the phone and placed it back on the charger. "I have an interveiw at Devlin Co. tomorrow. With Duke Devlin himself.. I guess he decided I could possibly intimidate his employee into hireing me." He smiled.

"Well I guess we need to celebrate a little tonight..." She smiled up at him and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss quickly turned passionate and before long they were making their way to the bedroom...


End file.
